Daughter Of The Sea
by Alunabelle Nightshade
Summary: Due to an ancient curse that not even the Fates themselves remember, the newborn daughter of Amphitrite and Poseidon will never be able to grown up with her parents in her birthplace; Atlantis. Instead, she was born as a mortal human-child. But there is more than meets the eye, and nothing is ever simple and ordinary for the Greeks. This is the story of Marissa. OC/OC. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Daughter Of The Sea **

**Warnings/Author's Note**: So, I got this idea from a number of things. My inspirations go out to: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Vocaloid, The Little Mermaid I, II, & III, Winx Club - or more specifically, their 'Sirenix' song which I totally loved, and my general love of Mythology and Fiction.

This WILL contain OC characters, slight AU/OOC. Language and possibly adult themes in the future. I do NOT own PJO, or any of the things mentioned above. I do NOT own the rights to the Vocaloid characters, I am simply borrowing them. This is a future-fic, and a sort of combination of all-of-the-above. Mentions of Percabeth (established/canon), Thalico (only hints), Pothena (hints), OC/OC, Nico/OC (established).

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning **

* * *

_June 15th, 2015: Atlantis, Palace of Poseidon _

* * *

Poseidon swam back and forth in the hallway, pausing ever so often to look at the door. He wanted to be in there, his beloved wife was in pain, and he wanted to help her. But she had insisted. Amphitrite was a proud and regal goddess, she did not want her husband, her lord, to see her in the midst of childbirth, where she would be her, to put it bluntly, worst. Childbirth could be considered beautiful, what with the miracle of life, but it was also disgusting. Messy, painful, and just... long and tiring.

However, he was becoming increasingly worried. None of her other births had ever taken more than a couple of hours. Nor had they caused her this much pain. He feared something was wrong, but he trusted his staff, and left his wife and unborn infant in their hands.

He could still remember when he had revealed to his...family, that he was expecting another child. His first full-blood in more than a thousand years. They had been shocked, that was certain. Zeus had been less than understanding, though he kept his composure, he was clearly worried. As he was whenever a new god or goddess among them was born, after all, any of them, especially a child of the Big Three and their Wives, had the potential to possibly usurp the King of Gods' throne.

The Sea Lord was snapped from his thoughts when he heard his wife let out a painful scream that made him wince and rush back to the door, reaching for the handle, when he heard the horrified voice of one of her maiden servants, "Something's wrong! This isn't right!"

He threw the door open and swam in, and saw the stunned and mortified looks on the servants faces. One of them, Sirena, was holding a tiny little thing that was thrashing, but gradually starting to stop moving.

An infant. A _human_ infant. And it couldn't breathe underwater!

* * *

_Three Days Later: Mount Olympus, Palace of Zeus_

* * *

Zeus nodded slightly after Poseidon finished explaining what had happened. "Well... this is a...unique, situation. A goddess born human, and you say she was unable to breath underwater?"

The Sea God nodded, his face grim, "If I had not been there to create an oxygen bubble for it...her," He corrected himself, remembering that he had a daughter. "She would have drowned right there in her own birthplace." He sighed, "Brother, I must thank you for allowing Hera to look after the infant. Amphitrite is understandably distraught. She wants her child, but refuses to leave the sea. It is her home, she has not left it in close to a thousand years."

"Your thanks is not needed, Poseidon. Despite our feuds in the recent past, the girl is my niece, and we will discover the reason behind this issue, the Fates would have to have had a reason..." he trailed off, and looked at his elder brother for a moment, "What did your wife end up naming the newborn, anyways?"

"...Marissa." He answered, "At least, that is what she will be known as. She had decided the name for a female before the birth, her first name, however, is Athenodora."

Zeus didn't miss the slight grimace on his brother's face at the name, and chuckled, "Well, Athena is sure to be flattered, at least. She and Amphitrite were always close."

"Yes, ah, don't remind me."

Zeus shook his head, and stood, "Well, I suppose it is time for me to meet my little niece, perhaps?"

The black-haired God nodded, he too wanted to see her. He had held Marissa for all of a few minutes, and never even had the chance to see her properly.

* * *

The first thing they heard when they entered the room was Aphrodite's excited squeal, "She is so CUTE!" She, Hera, and Demeter were all leaning over a solid gold cradle in the middle of the room. They all had warm, maternal smiles on their faces.

Zeus made his presence known when he walked across the room and over to the cradle. His expression and posture was stiff, but when he looked down at the infant in the cradle, he blinked, and his expression softened after a moment, "Hello, young niece."

Poseidon found himself drifting over, and then he, seemingly for the first time, looked down at his daughter. His breath caught in his throat, as he stared at her.

She was breathtaking, literally.

Hera had dressed the little girl in a simple cream-coloured tunic with little lily-flower designs stitched into it with golden thread. Baby Marissa had been sleeping, but woke after sensing five different pairs of eyes on her. She was clean and more full-looking, as opposed to when she had first been born and was a mess.

Her skin was the colour of creamy blossoms, and shone like polished ivory. She had thick wavy hair framing her chubby baby face, it was deep black and silky, and big bright eyes, a mix of deep blue and green, shining, the colour of the sea. They were framed by thick black lashes, and she had cupid's bow lips.

When she saw her father, her eyes widened, and she lifted her tiny hands into the air, a peal of giggles escaped her throat as she opened her mouth, showing off tiny shiny pearl-like teeth. She was gorgeous, and perfect in every way. He loved her. His daughter, his little Marissa. He touched his hand to hers gently, stroking her tiny palm.

If only he had known how little time he would have to spend with her.


	2. Orientation Ball

**Daughter Of The Sea **

**Warnings/Author's Note**: So, I got this idea from a number of things. My inspirations go out to: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Vocaloid, The Little Mermaid I, II, & III, Winx Club - or more specifically, their 'Sirenix' song which I totally loved, and my general love of Mythology and Fiction.

This WILL contain OC characters, slight AU/OOC. Language and possibly adult themes in the future. I do NOT own PJO, or any of the things mentioned above. I do NOT own the rights to the Vocaloid characters, I am simply borrowing them. This is a future-fic, and a sort of combination of all-of-the-above. Mentions of Percabeth (established/canon), Thalico (only hints), Pothena (hints), OC/OC, Nico/OC (established).

* * *

**Chapter One: The Orientation Ball**

"It is not up for discussion, Hera," Zeus said firmly, knowing this decision would hurt his wife. But it was Poseidon's choice, not theirs, the girl wasn't their daughter, she was his. "Before Marissa's first birthday she will be brought down to the mortal world and raised there. You taking care of her is _temporary_, remember?"

Hera sighed, looking down at the one-month-old baby in her arms. She was so sweet, she wanted to keep her. It had been so long since she had a child, due to the strain of her marriage with Zeus. "Yes, Zeus. I remember. We will... find a suitable home for her, as quickly as possible."

Truth be told, both the King and Queen of Olympus knew exactly who would be the one to raise baby Marissa. Neither of them were fond of the boy, but he had saved them all from certain doom...

"This will, of course, be after the orientation ball for her - mortal-born or not, she is the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, which makes her a goddess as well.

No one said anything at first.

"We're having a ball?" Aphrodite asked, and when her father nodded slightly, at once, all the other Olympians covered their ears as she let out an ear-splitting squeal of excitement, and began rattling on about how much fun it would be and how they all needed to get dresses, do their hair and makeup, and decorate.

"Aphrodite," Hera said sharply, "This is a ball for Marissa. To welcome her as a new Goddess. It will be short, and formal, try not to overdo it."

The Love Goddess pouted, and crossed her arms childishly, while Ares attempted to comfort his lover by assuring they could have as big of a party as she wanted afterwards.

Hermes snickered and grinned at Apollo, mouthing_ 'Whipped'_.

To which he replied, _'Oh yeah'_.

* * *

Poseidon sighed, watching from one of the stretched-out marble and ivory balconies of the Olympian Palace. He leaned forward, his eyes trained on his niece, who was in the garden playing with little Marissa. She was growing fast, even for a Goddess. He couldn't help but feel happy when he saw his daughter's face light up in delight, as Persephone made a rainbow of flowers sprout up from the Earth and surround her. She clapped her hands, babbling incoherently.

Persephone smiled at her cousin, and lifted the baby up, her dark brown eyes meeting bright green, "What is it, Mari? Do you need something?" A knowing look crossed her face, "Are you hungry?"

Behind her, a familiar flash erupted, "She needs cereal, it will make her grow up healthy and strong."

The Spring Goddess rolled her eyes, "Mother, she doesn't want cereal - she's a baby. I think she's rather have something kids like, maybe cookies or something?"

At the 'C' word, Marissa's head snapped up, eyes sparkling.

"See?" She grinned.

Demeter frowned thoughtfully, then snapped her fingers, a plate appeared in her hands, piled with cookies. "Here, Marissa dear, try some of Aunt Demeter's whole grain cookies."

Persephone gagged, "Mother! She's an immortal infant, not a 70-year-old mortal. They like sugar."

"Hush, dear. I know best." She held out the plate, and Marissa sniffed experimentally at them, she reached out with clumsy, chubby baby fingers, and grasped one of the cookie. She stared at it for a moment, and nibbled it. A wide smile crossed her face, and she shoved the whole thing in her mouth, happily.

"See?" the Harvest Goddess said smugly. "Good to know someone around here has taste. And anybody who likes my cookies are fine in my book."

Persephone just shook her head exasperatedly, and smiled at the tiny Goddess.

* * *

It was the night of the welcoming ball for little Marissa, and all the women were extremely excited, with the exception of Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. As none of the three were all that fond of parties. The men, however... not so much. Dionysus had tried to get out of it, to no avail, claiming a party or 'ball' of any kind were pointless without alcohol.

Aphrodite was standing in her bedroom of her father's palace, still working on the finishing touches, when Hera burst in, probably having realized by now that the little girl was missing. When she saw her niece, a horrified expression crossed her face, "Aphrodite! What did you DO to her?!" she demanded, staring at the child who was dressed in pink... a lot of pink. And makeup. Who put makeup on an infant?!

"Relax, she looks adorable."

"She looks like the poster-child for future whores." Hera snapped, snatching the baby from the little gold cradle, and carried her out. Disgusting. "Don't worry, _Mikró_," the Marriage Goddess murmured gently, "We will find you something appropriate to wear for your orientation, don't you worry."

Later that night, about an hour and a half later, there was a soft knock on the Goddess's door. "Hera?" came her second-eldest brother's voice, gentle and maybe a touch concerned.

"Come in, Poseidon." The Queen hummed, finishing brushing out her own long brown hair, pulling it upwards. The door opened, and the Sea God walked in, albeit a bit hesitantly. "I heard you were helping Marissa-Oh." he stopped short when he saw them.

Hera put the brush down, and turned to face her brother, a light smile on her face, "Something wrong, Poseidon? Do you not like how we look?"

He blinked, and shook his head, smiling brightly, "Not at all. You are both lovely. Gorgeous, even. You always had good taste, Hera." He said as he walked further into the room, stopping a few feet from the two to get a better look at them.

Hera was beautiful, as always. She had dressed in a graceful, yet modest gown. A white, sleeveless dress, Greek of course, that went to the floor in soft silky draping. It had a low-cut circular neckline, but was not too low to be considered inappropriate, the skirt, waist, and neckline had all been trimmed in gold. And she wore on her wrists, neck, and ears gold as well, all of it had her symbol - Peacocks - etched into the design. Her hair had been piled up neatly atop her head, held in place with a golden band.

She truly did look like a Queen. Hera lifted the little girl from where she had sat her down on the vanity - as gods and goddesses tended to age physically quicker than mortals for their first few years, she was already the height and weight of a toddler, and was a pretty little thing for sure.

His daughter, Marissa, as opposed to her aunt's proud and polished appearance, was a dark little beauty in comparison. Her wavy locks, already reaching almost past her shoulders, had been combed thoroughly and had a simple little gold dolphin clip holding her bangs back, and a green-blue silk ribbon holding her hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a deep blue-green dress, like the brilliant colours of the Mediterranean, which went past her small knees and had a slightly ruffled skirt, the straps had blue ribbons tied around them, and there was a silky sky blue ribbon around her waist, matching what colour her eyes were that day, as they tended to change from green, to blue, or a mix between both. She wore little blue flats, and a smile on her face.

Poseidon knelt beside his daughter, "You look beautiful, princess." He said, pulling her into a hug which she enthusiastically returned. "Nearly perfect, but I have something to add. Here," he pulled something out of his pocket, and held it out in front of her little face. She stared at it, wide-eyed.

A beautiful locket, made or rose gold. The pendant was the shape of a scallop shell. The front of it had her own name 'Marissa' spelled out in it from tiny, green-tinted aquamarine. The shell had been strung through with a thin golden chain that had blue topaz twisted through it as well.

She reached for it, mesmerized, and her father smiled, gently opening the little treasure for her. He heard Hera's sharp intake of breath when she saw it, and the little girl stared with her mouth open, enchanted by it. The inside of the locket was filled with silver, gold and indigo-tinted pearls from the depths of Poseidon's kingdom. An Iris-message like mist formed a bubble, showing beneath the sea, the beauty of his domain, and a gentle and sweet melody played from it.

After a few moments, he slipped the chain over her head, since she was small enough the clasp didn't need to be undone yet. He placed the locket in her hand afterwards, and she kept fiddling with it and staring, smiling at the song and the amazing colours. With another smile, He picked up his daughter into his arms and stood from his kneeling position.

"Now come, the...family, is waiting for us." He picked her up and headed out the door after Hera, of course.

Marissa was carried in the arms of her father, Poseidon, as her wide ocean-coloured eyes took in everything around her, as though she couldn't get enough of all the bright and new things she was seeing.

Aphrodite and her servants had done well, that was for certain. Though none of her brothers or uncles had the nerve to say what was really on their minds - it looked like a ninth grader's gym room with all of the stuff she'd used. The plants and walls and everything had been decorated with dozens of lights, making everything glow brightly. Even the walls of the ball room had been lined with twinkling lights, streamers, and balloons. There was a long table filled with plates and platters of food and snacks, wine goblets, and juice, as well as ambrosia and nectar.

When Hera entered, followed by Poseidon, everyone stopped what they were doing (dancing, conversing, etcetera), and looked at them out of respect, waiting for someone to speak. Zeus was already standing, waiting as his wife joined his side.

Poseidon spoke up then, "Gods and Goddesses, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce my daughter, Princess of the Sea, Athenodora Marissa, Goddess of the Tides!" he held his daughter up when he spoke those words, and the entire ball room burst into cheering, making the child giggle in delight.

* * *

_**Past Midnight **_

* * *

Long after all of the minor Gods and Goddesses had left, Marissa was still wide awake. She was holding hands with Hera as the former danced around with the baby girl.

Poseidon smiled slightly, then paused, as the Queen cut the music off with a wave of her hand, and lifted up the infant, she walked over to her throne and sat down, plopping the child onto her lap. "Little Niece, I have a gift for you. Would you like to see it?"

The dark-haired infant just stared at her, uncomprehendingly.

Hera took her silence as a 'yes', and a plain gold box appeared in her hands. She placed it on her lap beside Marissa, and opened it. Inside was a small creature. A living, breathing, moving animal.

It was fluffy, silky, and warm. It had grey short fur, with darker grey spotting on its back, and some white near the belly. Four legs and paws, and long-ish rounded ears.

A baby Chinchilla!

Marissa stared at it in awe. It had a blue and green, Peacock-decorated bow tied around it's neck lightly. She gasped and pulled the creature forward and enveloped it in a hug, making it squeal in delight.

"Chin..." She mumbled, "Chilla..." her eyes glittered, "Chilla! Chilla!" she chanted.

Marissa and Chilla stared at each other, green eyes locked on grey ones. The two seemed to have instantly formed a bond together.

Hera smiled brightly, but no one noticed the mischievous gleam in her eyes. It was an innocent enough present, but now, through the eyes of the chinchilla, she could check up on her niece, whom she had already grown close to. She would never want to hand her over to the mortal world, but she knew she had no choice, her husband was adamant.

Oh well, she would just have to cherish the time she had with the baby girl for now.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update! I was still in the planning stages of this story. But at least it's longer than most of my chapters. What do you think? How do you feel about Marissa bonding with her family? Leave a review and let me know how you liked it!**


	3. New Family & Flashbacks

**Daughter Of The Sea **

**Warnings/Author's Note**: So, I got this idea from a number of things. My inspirations go out to: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Vocaloid, The Little Mermaid I, II, & III, Winx Club - or more specifically, their 'Sirenix' song which I totally loved, and my general love of Mythology and Fiction.

This WILL contain OC characters, slight AU/OOC. Language and possibly adult themes in the future. I do NOT own PJO, or any of the things mentioned above. I do NOT own the rights to the Vocaloid characters, I am simply borrowing them. This is a future-fic, and a sort of combination of all-of-the-above. Mentions of Percabeth (established/canon), Thalico (only hints), Pothena (hints), OC/OC, Nico/OC (established).

* * *

Note: I did a MAJOR time skip here, because what happened during Marissa's childhood is suppose to be a secret - even to her. The chapters will be scattered in which it shows brief flashes/flashbacks of her past, and other things. Kay?

The inspiration behind this chapter was inspired, and has some dialogue borrowed from, my favourite book. It's called 'Dancing Through The Snow', written by Jean Little, and I highly recommend checking it out whenever you can. It's amazing, tear-jerking, and inspiring, especially for younger kids. I'm nearly seventeen and haven't gotten tired of it yet. So, this chapter is dedicated to Jean, the wonderful children's author!

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Family **

Marissa Rivers sat in the passenger seat of the sleek silver Honda Civic owned by her social worker, Alexandra. Though she'd probably flay you alive if you called her anything but 'Alex'. She had a thing for nicknames, that Alex, she even called Marissa 'Rissa', or 'Rissy' at times, never by her full name .

The reason she was sitting in the sweltering non-air conditioned car in the middle of June when it was thirty degrees out at noon was because, sadly, she was waiting to meet her new foster parents. She wasn't all that thrilled about it, but she supposed it was better than sleeping on the fold out bed at Alex's house where her family gave her constant looks of caution and pity. Caution because Marissa had always had a bad temper, and pity because it would be her seventh pair of foster parents in her thirteen years of life.

She was used to it, really, she'd been in and out of a lot of homes in her existence. She had been in foster homes her whole life, with people who treated her more like they were her nannies, rather than parents. A fake family, with fake love.

_'What do you know about love?' A cold, cynical voice mocked in the back of her head, 'What do you know about families, for that matter? So far you have loved no one, and no one has loved you. You weren't even given up for adoption, you were just thrown away.'_ She shook her head, "Go away," she hissed out loud to the voice, and smiled bitterly as she wiped some sweat from her brow, "You're losing it, Rivers."

She ran a hand through her dark hair, taking a few deep breaths as she waited for Alex. She started going back over what led her here. Of course, she already knew. According to her various school guidance counselors, she pushed everyone away.

It wasn't her fault... at least that's what she told herself. The world had taught her the hard way not to trust. Not to open up.

Her previous foster mother, Samantha, who had held on for nearly two years, finally gave up and told Alex she couldn't foster her any longer. Marissa wasn't afraid to admit that she had listened in through a crack in the door... the whole time she had been thinking back to the first time they met.

* * *

_An eleven-year-old Marissa Rivers sat in Alexandra's office, swinging her legs back and forth, waiting._

_Then, the door cracked open, and Alex and another woman walked in. She was older than most of her parents, in her late thirties or mid-forties, with long sandy hair and dark hazel eyes._

_She had introduced herself as asked, but had not returned the woman's bright smile when it was offered. The woman had immediately covered up her feelings immediately with an even wider smile and a tight hug. Marissa had not pulled away, she had simply stood stiffly while the stranger squeezed her to the point where her breath was nearly cut off._

_Samantha had been the one to back off first. "Well, you're a quiet one, I must say." She let out a light and tinkling laugh that was meant to hide her annoyance._

_Marissa was not fooled, even as a little kid she had been observant. "I don't like being touched," she said flatly. She knew it was extremely rude, especially to say to someone who was taking her willingly into her home, but she hoped to ward off any future embraces._

_"My, my. Then I suppose we'll see what we can do to change that. I'm a strong believer in hugging, you see." She let out another too-heartfelt laugh, and the dark-haired girl knew then that the two of them were not going to hit it off. This woman had declared war. She would soften Marissa up or die trying. When their eyes met, it was like the first clash of swords in a dangerous duel to end all._

* * *

_And now, after two whole years of fencing, Marissa had won. After all, here she was sitting, ready to be taken to her new foster home because Samantha couldn't deal with her cold demeanor anymore. _

_The words Samantha said, though the two had never gotten along, still were etched deep in the young teen's mind, however. _

_"She's hard, I tell you." Samantha complained to Alex, "You can never tell what she's thinking."_

_Alex had a frown on her face as she responded, "I understand that you and Rissa have never had the closest relationship, but I don't understand, why, after two years, you've decided to call it quits. You yourself have admitted that she does not lie, steal, talk back, run away, wet the bed, refuse to help with chores, skip school, pick on your other children, or act out in anyway. Those are usually the reasons I am given when a child is returned here." _

_"She's sly!" Samantha insisted, "My husband feels it too, just ask him. I don't care how well behaved she is in comparison to most kids, I cannot keep fostering that child."_

_"Keep your voice down, Samantha. She's just outside. You know we do not shift children without cause. You must be more specific, and fill out a report too." _

_Marissa inched closer to the door, she wanted to hear Samantha's response. Knowing the faker she'd probably start crying to try to get Alex's sympathy and pity, but the child-loving tomboy and former foster child herself wouldn't fall for the bullshit that Samantha Raymond would give her._

_"She's heartless, I tell you. It's as if there's nobody living inside the girl. She gives me the creeps and I can't make it clearer than that. Even the boys didn't get along with her. Jacob agrees. We can't keep fostering her any longer, either one of us."_

_Alex was shaking her head, she could just tell, "She is not heartless, just careful. Anyways, I assume you would be unwilling to take in a new foster child, so soon?"_

_There was a pause, then Samantha drew a sharp breath, and gave a scathing reply, "I'm exhausted, Alexandra, I'm telling you. It isn't just me, Everyone knows the child was abandoned at the Greek History Museum when she was two or three. No one in his or her right mind would throw away a normal child like that, she must have done something to bring it on." She said, icily, "I left her things with her."_

_"Samantha!" Alex hissed, "That is enough!" _

_"It's not just me!" Samantha shouted, "Natalie told me she couldn't keep her either, and she had her for three years! And there was one or two people before that. What do you suppose someone did to make her abandon her? I'm sorry, but I'm sure that girl did something to bring this on. It's her own fault."_

_Marissa had stopped listening after that, she had leaned against the door for support and accidentally made it slam shut, no doubt informing the two women she had been listening. _

_'Her fault... Her fault...' As the dark, heavy words struck Marissa, she was frozen in place. Her eyes had stretched wide open and her vision went blurry. Her throat closed up so tightly she couldn't breathe nor swallow. Unable to stir, she had waited for the avalanche of hatred looming above her to come thundering down. An employee had rushed up to her, shaking her by the shoulders and asking her what was wrong, only than had she realized she had tears streaking down her face, and she dragged a gasping breathe into her starving lungs, then pushed away the hands that held tightly onto her shoulders, and rushed out of the building. _

_She had gone to the only place she had ever felt the slightest bit of contentment. The beach. The sun had been setting, beautiful orange, red, yellow, gold streaked across the sky, and then as the night set in, dark purple, blue, pink, and black replacing it. It was there Alexandra had found her. Asleep on the pearly white sand, curled up in a protective ball. _

* * *

Now, she was here, and it felt like routine. Sitting outside, in Alex's old Honda, waiting to be introduced to new foster parents. She snapped out of her thoughts when the car door opened, automatically tightening her arms around the cardboard box in her arms which held her most cherished possessions, and relaxed only slightly when she saw her foster worker.

"Are you ready, Rissa? Come on out, and meet your new foster family, the Jackson's." She said excitedly, in a way the brunette had never seen before. She looked happy, and almost... hopefully.

* * *

**So...? Let me know what you think! Leave a review!**


End file.
